


Weekend at Harry's

by GothicBarbie



Series: Weekend [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Mutual Pining, OT3, One Shot, Orgasm, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Virgin Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis convinces Liam to be his fake boyfriend at his cousin Harry's annual Christmas Party. Which proves to be difficult with Harry knowing the truth.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Harry gets under Liam's skin and Liam's not as innocent as he looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend at Harry's

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be associated in anyway with the movie "Weekend at Bernies"... I just liked the title.

“Come on, Liam. It’s tradition! You have to come.” Louis whines loudly, his fingers finding the front of Liam’s jumper as he tugs at him.

“It’s not quite tradition if I’ve only gone once now is it?” Liam responds, pulling away from Lou’s grip. 

Every year Louis' entire family stays at his aunt’s flat the weekend before Christmas. It’s a huge mansion on a lake near a ton of other ridiculously nice flats. Louis has been trying to get Liam to agree to come for days now but Liam’s not saying yes yet.

“Come on please?” Louis pouts. “We had so much fun last year.”

It’s true. They’d had a blast. But that was when Lou’s family knew him as Liam: the best friend, which he is. Not Liam: Lou’s boyfriend. 

“There is no way I am going to go if you want me to pretend that we’re dating.” Liam huffs out with a laugh. As much as he loves Louis he could never actually be with him. It’d be kind of like making out with his cousin. Even the idea of pretending to date him feels strange.

“I had to tell them you were my boyfriend, okay?" Louis whines. "You don’t understand the judgement I get from them every year that I don’t show up with someone. Every single time they ask me ‘so are you seeing anyone yet?’ and it’s annoying as fuck.”

“Why couldn’t you have just said that your boyfriend, not me by the way, had other plans?” 

“I was going to. They just all loved you last year and when they started bugging me about it last month I told them I finally got a boyfriend to shut them up and then they just assumed that it was you and I didn’t exactly correct them." Louis rambles. "Plus, if your parents weren't still off traveling, it wouldn’t have even crossed my mind. So you can blame them for this, really.”

“Oh,” Liam huffs out. “So what you’re saying is, because my family isn’t gonna be around for the holiday and I'm stuck spending it with you for the second year in a row, you were just forced to go along with the lie... because it was easier to just pretend it was me then to bribe someone else to do it?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Louis smirks and if he didn’t look so adorable Liam would be a lot angrier right now.

"Why can't you just ask Zayn to be your fake boyfriend? You know he would do it."

"No he wouldn't." Louis insists.

"Yes he would." Anyone with eyes can see that their co-worker and friend would do just about anything for him. "I think you underestimate his affection for you."

"Bollucks." Is all that Louis says and Liam rolls his eyes, giving up. When it comes to Zayn, there's no getting through to Louis. 

“Fine.” Liam finally agrees after seeing how sad Louis looks now. “But I’m only doing this because one, I'm stuck with you this Christmas and I know you're not gonna listen to me anyway and still try to go along with the lie," Louis smirks up at him, "and two... you’re gonna owe me big time.”

“And three,” Louis continues. “You love me.”

—

Liam almost forgot how ridiculously huge the house is and everyone's excited to see him . When they first get in the door not even five seconds go by before Louis is grabbing his hand and pulling Liam towards him.

He knows they’re supposed to be a couple or whatever, but it’s almost too much, the way Louis is fake grinning right now. He may be able to see right through Louis but his family is none the wiser, smiling back at Liam with fondness. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, why don’t you guys bring your stuff upstairs and head back down in about ten minutes?” Anne says to him.

Louis’ aunt is smiling at that them and Liam says his thanks before he heads up the staircase with Louis at his side.

The second they are out of sight Liam drops Louis’ hand roughly and they look at each other, laughing. Liam’s about to say something about how Louis doesn’t have to be so obvious, that subtle is the way to go, but he looses his words when he see’s a dark curly-haired guy with long limbs and a white t-shirt standing in a doorway at the top of the stairs. 

“Harry?” Louis says then, running up the rest of the way and giving the guy a hug. Harry watches Liam over Louis' shoulder, smirking slightly before answering.

“Louis, nice to see you again.”

“Liam, this is my cousin… Harry.”

Liam bounds up the stairs to where the two are standing and reaches out his hand hesitantly, unsure what to think. Harry’s been looking at him strangely since Liam’s got here and there’s something in Harry’s eyes that makes Liam think there’s more to him than meets the eye.

“Nice to meet you.” Liam says softly, with a smile, and Harry grips his hand firmly, smiling back. 

“You too.” He turns to Louis. “So this is the boyfriend, huh? I’m surprised Louis. Doesn’t seem like your type.”

Louis laughs and Liam wonders if he should be insulted. 

“What? Sexy isn't my type?” Louis smirks and grabs Liam’s hand. Liam tries not to cringe but it’s strange, hearing Louis talk about him like this. 

Harry stares at their hands for a second before shifting his eyes back up, looking back at Liam, like he knows something. 

“Umm, Harry was away last year working.” Louis changes the topic. “He was interning for a music company in New York.”

“New York? Wow, that’s really cool.” Liam says without thinking. He’s always wanted to visit the states and New York would be amazing this time of year. 

“Yeah, it was great but I’m happy to be back home.” He smiles again and turns back to his room. “Mum said you slept in my room last time, but I guess it looks like you’ll be sharing with Louis this year. Unless of course, you prefer my bed?” 

Harry means it as a joke but Liam can’t stop the surprised look that spreads all over his face. Is Louis’ cousin actually flirting with him? In front of Louis?

“Very funny, Styles.” Louis says dragging Liam behind him. “We’ll see you at dinner.” 

—

“What is his deal?” Liam asks as soon as they are in the guest room.

Louis tosses his bag on the floor. “What do you mean?”

“Well, why is he so…” Liam pauses, not entirely sure how to describe Harry. But Louis seems to understand what he means.

“Harry was kind of a problem child. You know? Always getting into fights and getting sent home from school, that sort of thing. When he got the internship though his family was really happy and he’s changed… mostly. I haven’t seen him in a few years but he’s not that bad once you get to know him.”

“Really? Because it kinda seemed like he was hitting on me.” Liam realizes how ridiculous it sounds once the words are out of his mouth but Louis doesn't even flinch. 

“Don’t let it get to you.” Louis laughs. “He’s a bit of a flirt and likes to make people feel uncomfortable. He could probably tell that you were…”

“That I was what?” Liam asks immediately.

“Easy to mess with.” Louis finishes. 

“Hey…” Liam huffs, offended. “I resent that.”

“See what I mean?” jokes Louis.

“I think he’s onto us. He saw us drop hands when we walked up the stairs.”

“You think?” Louis asks, shrugging. “Maybe. But he wouldn’t say anything about it so I wouldn’t worry.” 

“Well we better get our story straight, in case people try to ask us things.”

“Like what things?” Louis sits on the bed, looking at Liam like he’s crazy.

“Like, when we first got together and how it happened and all of that.”

“We’ll just make it up on the spot, stop making this such a big deal okay?”

Louis stands, patting Liam on the shoulder to comfort him before opening the door. “Come on lover boy.” 

—

At dinner that night Harry sits directly across from Liam and it’s proving to be a bit of a distraction. Every time Liam accidentally glances up at him Harry is staring right back, and he has this weird sort of smirk permanently etched on his face. Liam can’t help but wonder whats going through his head but he doesn’t get a good vibe from him, like Harry's secretly planning to spill all of his secrets.

When Anne asks Louis about his relationship Liam can feel his hands start to clam up a bit. He hates lying in general and especially about something this important; it just doesn’t sit right with him.

“So, Liam was here last year, but you weren’t dating yet?” Harry asks innocently but Liam can hear something intrusive in his voice. “How exactly did that come about?”

“Oh Harold,” Louis interjects, saving Liam from answering, “that is a long story that we don’t have time for right now."

“But we have all night.” Harry smiles and the room is silent. Louis and Harry share a look, and in a second, it's over.

“Maybe later." Louis stands turning to Anne. "Well I’m full. Do you need help cleaning up?"

“Yes Louis, that would be lovely.” She beams, standing to help. Eventually, everyone stands to help clear the table; everyone except Harry.

“Liam, you’re the guest.” Harry says to him, leaning forward and grabbing his plate out of his hands, “you don’t have to do that."

He turns to Louis, handing the plate off to him and Louis takes it with a huff, glancing at Liam apologetically before exiting the room.

Liam awkwardly sits back down, finding himself alone in Harry’s presence and suddenly very uncomfortable.

It’s a mistake, letting everyone just leave the room, because the second that everyone's gone Harry starts prying, asking Liam more questions about he and Lou’s relationship. Liam tries his best to answer everything logically but he and Louis never discussed details and he hopes he doesn’t say anything wrong. Not that it would matter. It’s more than clear that Harry knows their relationship is all an act.

“When was the first time you guys fucked?” Harry asks bluntly, a small smile on his face and Liam can’t help the blush that immediately forms on his face.

He doesn’t respond and after a few seconds Harry’s laughing, leaning in towards Liam from across the table.

“I guess I’ll just have to ask Louis later if you’re actually good in bed. Doesn’t look like it though, you seem far too innocent.”

Liam’s shocked that Harry is actually taking things this far before he remembers what Louis said earlier, that Harry likes to take people by surprise and throw them off their guard. He tries his hardest to keep a straight face but its difficult. He wants to tell Harry that he’s wrong, that he’s not as innocent as he may look, but that would be a lie too. He doesn’t have any experience with guys. It wasn’t even something that he really thought that much about… until recently.

"It's not really any of your business." Liam tries to say as harshly as he can manage and Harry actually crooks an eyebrow at him, opening his mouth to say something, but then people are coming back into he room and the conversation is dropped.

Lou’s family starts discussing the plans for the following day. Apparently its tradition for them to get a second Christmas tree the day before Christmas Eve, and then that night they go walking around the neighborhood to look at all the Christmas lights that have been hung up on the flats. Liam’s dreading it already. Spending more time with Harry isn’t something that he’s looking forward to.

“It all sounds very romantic doesn't it?” Louis asks, throwing his arms around Liam from behind. Liam tries to look casual and and he moves his hand over Lou's, holding it tightly. Seeing Harry’s reaction is definitely worth it.

Louis smiles at him and Liam wishes that he were looking back at someone that he could actually date. Being in love during Christmas really would be romantic. Harry gets up from the table then, telling everyone he’s feeling tired and heading to bed. As he passes he gives Liam one last look and Liam tightens his hold on Louis.

Take that, Styles.

\--

Later that night when Liam’s brushing his teeth he runs into Harry yet again (damn joint bathroom) and he tries his hardest not to bail without being too obvious. But he can’t even make it out the door before Harry’s crowding into his space, making him uneasy.

“You know, you were pretty convincing tonight.” Harry smirks and already Liam knows where he’s going with this but he decides to play dumb.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says with as much force as he can. But as usual, Harry can see right through him.

“Give it up Liam. I saw you flinch tonight when he put his arms around you. And the first second you got here, you dropped hands as soon as my mum was out of sight. It was pretty damn obvious from the beginning that nothing was going on."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liam repeats again because he has no idea what else to say. And he feels pretty stupid after he’s said it, knowing that he's doing the shittiest job ever at protecting Lou’s secret.

Harry just chuckles then, fixing his hair in the mirror for a brief second before walking back towards to door, and Liam.  
“It’s a shame. For Louis, at least.” and he brushes right behind Liam, his hand intentionally touching Liam’s hip gently before moving his face right to Liam’s ear. “You'd be fun to corrupt."

And before Liam even knows what hit him, Harry is gone.

Liam rushes back to Louis’ room, hating the ridiculous friction that he’s feeling in his pants right now, wondering how Harry’s words could have possibly sparked something like that in him.

“He definitely knows.” Liam says in a huff. Getting into bed with Louis and yanking the covers over himself. “He’s intentionally making me uncomfortable just to get a rise out of me."

“Well it’s obviously working.” Louis laughs from beside him, turning over to look at Liam. It’s dark in the room but Liam can just barely make out the lines on Louis’ face. “Maybe he has a crush on you.” He says nonchalantly.

Liam’s appalled. “What? No way. I thought you said he just liked to torment people.”

“Well he does. But normally it's people that interest him or he wouldn’t even bother.” Louis laughs then, as if he’s thinking about something. 

"People?" Liam asks.

Louis smiles at him. "Harry’s pretty…. versatile… if you know what I mean.”

Liam’s pretty sure that he does. After all of Harry’s innuendos and flirtatious comments that much is obvious right now. He's not sure how to feel about it.

“Don’t worry, Payno.” Louis says, gently patting Liam’s arm in the dark to comfort him. “You only have to put up with him for a few days, how bad could it be?”

Really fucking bad! Liam wants to scream but he doesn’t say anything at all, turning his back to Louis and attempting to get some sleep.

It takes hours for him to actually drift off though, thoughts of Harry entering his mind. Could Harry really have a crush on him or was Louis enjoying torturing him just as much as his cousin? And why is he getting under Liam’s skin so much? Why does Liam even care what this person he’s known for less than a day thinks? He hasn’t even begin to process that Harry’s a he and that Liam could maybe, possibly be slightly attracted to him. It’s too much for him to decipher in a day’s time. He forces himself to think of other things and closes his eyes tightly.

\--

The next day when they’re out looking for a tree Harry has a little too much fun attempting to flirt with the woman who is selling them and Liam can’t really help but stare as he watches Harry in action.

He wonders if Harry really is like this this with everyone or if he has an actual interest in the girl. Louis did say that Harry was versatile, and the thought of him actually being attracted to her doesn’t sit well with Liam, as much as he hates to admit it to himself.

Louis gives him an odd look when he sees Liam staring, like he knows there’s something going on there. He lifts his eyebrows and Liam just shakes his head, not wanting to explain right now and instead follows Anne further out into the lot.

When they finally pick out a tree that they all like Liam helps to carry it back. He doesn’t really think about what he’s done until he gets to the car and Harry is just standing there, staring at him

“Impressive.” Is all that Harry says, smiling at Liam before climbing in the backseat.

Liam really doesn't want to think about how Harry's compliment is affecting him.

When they’re back at the Styles’ residence decorating the tree things are much quieter and Liam regrets offering to help when it ends up being just thee three of them left in the room. Liam reaches forward to hang a santa ornament on one of the branches and at the same time Harry does the same with snowflake ornament, his hand brushing against Liam’s intentionally.

“Sorry.” Harry says without any sort of remorse and glances at Liam, trying to gauge his reaction.

Louis fake coughs then, looking at Liam with a somewhat amused expression on his face and says he’s gonna make some hot chocolate, asking Liam if he wants any. 

Liam says yes, only to be polite and then it's just him and Harry left alone.

Liam curses under his breath; he should have offered to go with Louis but it's too late now. Liam tries to shut his brain off as he continues to cover the branches with decorations, reaching just a little bit higher to get one of the tree bulbs way up on a branch. Apparently his shirt rucks up a little when he does so because Harry’s chuckling softly and staring at Liam’s stomach.

“Nice batman boxers."

Liam feels his face flush red, completely embarrassed. Why the hell did he choose to today to wear this ridiculous underwear?

“They’re cute.” Harry says slowly, turning to Liam and Liam blushes again. He’s never been good at taking compliments. Especially not from someone like Harry.

“You don’t even realize it do you?”

Liam’s hesitant to ask but he does anyways, curiosity getting the best of him. “Realize what?”

“How adorable you are.” And this time there’s absolutely no trace of a smirk on his face.

“You have to stop doing that, Harry.” Liam tries to say firmly but Harry’s already crowding into his space; challenging him.

“Stop doing what?”

“Flirting with me. I love Louis."

The words sound pretty ridiculous, even to his own ears, but it’s the only thing that he has.

“So you say.” Harry laughs, grabbing another ornament before placing it on the tree. “But you’re gonna have to be a lot more convincing if you want people to actually believe it.” He looks back at Liam.

Liam doesn’t react until Louis comes back into the room, handing Liam his hot chocolate. “Thanks.” Liam says, taking a quick sip and then placing the cup on the table next to Louis. “You’re the best.” He says again, suddenly pulling on Louis’ shirt and tugging the shorter boy to him; grabbing Louis’ face with his hands.

Louis looks a little startled Liam pushes their faces together, kissing Louis with purpose.

He doesn’t use his tongue but he wants Harry to think he is and shifts his head, deepening the kiss and trying to make it look as real as he can manage. He can’t see Harry’s reaction with his eyes closed but he can feel the tension in the room.

When he finally pulls off Harry is just staring at them, not saying a word and Liam uses this opportunity to get back a him. “Come on.” Liam says to Louis, shrugging at Harry. “You can finish this on your own yeah?"

He grabs Louis’ hand, the hot chocolate forgotten as they head upstairs. “Got to get ready for tonight.” Liam yells over the stairs as Harry looks on, eyes shooting daggers at both of them. 

\--

That night, when they’re walking around the neighborhood and looking at the lights Liam grabs Louis’ hands, holding them tightly between his own. 

“Okay, what’s going on with you?” Louis asks suddenly, turning to Liam but not letting go of his hand. 

“What do you mean?” Liam plays dumb, not even looking at Louis.

“All this extra affection? Why are you suddenly pushing this so hard?”

“I just think some people need more convincing.” Liam says quietly and Louis chuckles next him.

“By people you mean Harry?” 

“Yes.” Liam responds, turning to Louis. “He keeps messing with me… saying things.”

“Don’t let it get to you.” Louis replies, sneaking a quick glance back. Harry’s walking slowly behind them, looking glum. “You’re easy to play with and he knows that.”

Liam doesn’t respond to that, not sure what he could even say. It’s pretty much the truth. 

“His face was pretty hilarious though, after you kissed me. Were you trying to make him jealous?”

“What?” Liam almost shouts “no.”

“Well it worked.” Louis says then and Liam’s already shaking his head.

“Right, why would he be jealous?”

“Come on Li, you’re gorgeous.” It’s just Louis saying it but it still manages to turn Liam's face red. “And if we weren’t like brothers I would totally go for it.”

“Shut up.” Liam says back, not sure how to take the back handed compliment. He decides to switch the topic back to Louis. “Why not invite Zayn to this then?” 

“Because my friend, Zayn is way too beautiful for the likes of me.”

Liam shakes his head in disagreement but Louis is already continuing.

“And he’s completely oblivious to my very obvious attempts at flirtation, so...”

“That is so not true!” Liam insists. “I see how he looks at you when he comes in to get coffee. And no one drinks that much coffee. So obviously he’s only coming to see you.”

“I drink that much coffee.” Louis retorts.

“Exactly.” Liam laughs. “You’re perfect for one another.” 

He’s obviously not very convincing because Louis is still silent. Either that, or Louis refuses to hear it. Like, he's afraid of letting himself believe there might actually be a chance. 

“Don’t you wanna be in love Louis?” Liam asks and Louis shrugs.

“I guess pretending this weekend has been kind of fun.”

“Well you shouldn’t have to pretend.” Liam argues. Louis’ crush on Zayn has been going on for ages and it’s about time that he does something about it. If Louis would just take the risk and tell Zayn how he felt.

“Neither should you.” Louis says with a smirk and Liam knows theres a hidden meaning behind it. But he remains silent, not quite sure how to handle all of this.

Liam can feel something on his cheek and when he goes to wipe it off he notices it, the snow. It’s falling slowly and it’s not heavy snow but it’s still completely romantic and it looks beautiful outside with all of the lights on the houses covering the street. He’s still holding hands with Louis and when he turns to look back at the group Harry’s watching them.

“I think we should head back soon.” Harry says loudly, to no one in particular and Liam can’t help but notice how sad he looks. 

Then Louis is looking at Liam too, and Liam turns to him. 

“I feel kinda bad for him.” He says. "I think he's lonely."

Liam sighs. “This whole thing was your idea.” He says and Louis shrugs a little, dropping Liam’s hand. “So suck it up!”

Liam throws an arm around Louis playfully, pulling him into his side. 

“Okay, but I swear to God, if you kiss me again I’m just gonna tell everyone the truth right now.” 

Liam laughs and they head back to the house. 

—

Sleeping next to Louis isn’t all that bad but it’s not the most comfortable thing in the world. His feet hang off the edge and Louis is taking all the covers and Liam’s pretty cold. Unable to sleep, he gets up and heads downstairs, hoping some warm milk may help him sleep easier. 

Before heading into the kitchen he passes through the living room area, staring at the tree all lit up and decorated in the center of the room. It looks amazing and the snow visible outside through the window makes the entire scene feel that much more… homey. 

“Can’t sleep?” He hears from behind and it startles him, not expecting anyone to still be awake at this hour.

He turns to see Harry sitting quietly on couch, a mug in his hand and he looks completely relaxed, feet on the table in front of him. It’s dark in the room so its hard to really see but he can tell that Harry is staring right at him. 

“No.” Is all that Liam manages to get out, feet stuck right where they are. 

“You know…” Harry says, sitting up and placing his mug on the table in front of him, “we’ve really gotta stop meeting like this.”

Liam can’t help but chuckle slightly, even though he tries not to and he asks Harry what he’s doing up. 

“Can’t sleep either.” Harry says quietly.

Liam walks over to Harry slowly and sits on the edge of the table, a few feet away. He’s not sure why he does it, Harry will probably just take this opportunity to torment him again. But nothing is said for a moment and even though it should be awkward it isn’t. Instead it’s an easy, comfortable silence. But it doesn't last long.

“Beautiful huh?”

Liam pauses, realizing that Harry is talking about the tree and the snow. 

“Yeah. It is.” But he's only looking at Harry.

Harry smiles at him after that, Liam barely able to make out his facial features in this dim light.

“You know, if you’re having trouble sleeping you could always sleep with me. I have a pretty big bed…” 

Liam knew it wouldn’t be long before Harry started with his games again and Liam stands, thinking it’s probably time to leave. 

“You just had to ruin it didn’t you?” Liam partly jokes. “And it was such a nice moment for a minute there.”

He begins to walk away but Harry’s calling out to him, “I’m just saying… I have a room right next to yours. If you were an actual couple you’d probably be a bit louder don’t you think?”

Liam can’t believe what he’s hearing. But he is not going to break. 

“Did you ever think maybe we’re just being respectful? Considering we’re here with family and all?”

Harry laughs, clearly not believing a word. 

“Come on Liam, stop lying.”

Liam walks back into the room, almost ready to confront Harry but he’s cut off.

“You were almost convincing today… with that kiss, and the handholding… but I’m not buying it.” 

Is that jealously that Liam’s detecting? 

“You’re not even gay, are you?” Harry says loudly and it startles Liam. So much for subtlety. 

Liam isn’t sure how to respond. To be honest he’d never really allowed himself to admit the truth. And he isn’t sure that he wants to do so here and now. 

“I don’t know… maybe.” Liam finds himself saying quietly, wondering if he’s revealed too much.

When he glances back at Harry he can see that he's finally managed to surprise him.

“Are you in love with him?” Harry asks then and Liam holds back a laugh. “Is that why you're doing this? Was this whole thing your idea?”

“No.” Liam interjects, stopping him. “It was Louis’ idea okay? He was just sick of being asked why he was single every year. It’s not a big deal.”

He can’t believe that he actually spilled the beans to Harry but there wasn’t a lot he could have done anyways, Harry was already onto them. Lying to him was getting pretty pointless. 

“Louis is just my friend, but I’m trying to help him out. And if you care about him at all then you’ll keep the secret too.”

“I can't believe you came clean so easily.” Harry say, standing. "But hey, I won’t say anything. Don’t worry." 

“Then why are you torturing me so much? What do you get out of it?”

“I just knew you were lying and I wanted to be right.” Harry smirks.

“Well congratulations.”

Harry walks over to Liam then, hand on his shoulder “Plus you’re kinda fun to play with.” 

Liam stares at him, not sure how to respond to that. He thinks pushing his hand away might be too much. 

"But, just because I know the truth now, don’t think I’m gonna make this easy for you.” Harry finishes, hand brushing over Liam’s neck before passing him and heading towards the stairs. “I kinda like seeing you all flustered.”

And then a second later he’s gone, leaving Liam alone in the dark.

Harry was right, he is flustered. And angry. And frustrated. So, so, frustrated.

If only he had a room to himself so that he could get rid of that frustration. 

—

On Christmas Eve a few more relatives come into town and as the house fills up with people, Liam's really beginning to get into the Christmas spirit. 

The snow has been piling up overnight and now the entire back yard is covered in white fluffy snow. It’s been a few years since Liam’s seen it this heavy but it's absolutely breathtaking and he cant wait to get outside and immerse himself in it. 

Louis’ family has brought out their snow mobiles that they’ve had stored away for a day exactly like this one and everyone’s outside taking turns riding them. 

Louis is right by Liam’s side, holding onto his hand for show but the warmth is actually nice in the cold open air. 

“You lovers wanna race?” Harry shouts over to them, pulling up in one of the mobiles. He’s staring at Liam and Liam wants to wipe that challenging smirk from his face so he pulls on Louis’ hand and drags him over to the one that Harry isn’t occupying. 

“Maybe you two could have fun with that?” Louis says over his shoulder after pulling out of Liam’s grasp. He’s heading back towards the house. “I’m cold.” He explains, knowing smile forming on his face. He shares a knowing look with Liam before heading inside, leaving Liam and Harry alone yet again.

 

As much as Liam hates to admit it, riding with Harry is actually a blast and he has way more fun than he ever thought was actually possible. He wouldn’t expect Harry to be good at something like this but they’re neck and neck as they race around the enormous yard. It’s exhilerating but not exactly fair, Harry is more familiar with the property than Liam and when Liam accidentally takes a wrong turn he ends up at the bottom of the hill.

He abandons the race for a second because he’s a little caught off guard by the sight in front of him. The Styles’ property lies right on top of a huge lake and it’s completely frosted over because of the snow. It looks eutherial and Liam can see across the lake into the houses on the other side, see the christmas trees and lights behind the windows. 

Seconds later Harry comes zooming up behind him, gaze following Liam’s across the lake. 

“Pretty isn’t it?” Harry says, still staring out. 

It’s strange being around him when he’s not being sarcastic or trying to make Liam uncomfortable. He allows himself to speak freely for once, not worrying about Harry will think. 

“It’s times like these that make me sad I’m not actually dating Louis.” He can see Harry turn to look at him and he feels like he should explain. “It’d just be nice so share moments like this with someone you really care about ya know?” 

He turns to look at Harry then and Harry is just staring, expression completely unreadable. His face is a little red from the cold and he can see white flakes of snow in his hair and falling onto his face. 

He didn’t intend to imply anything, but he thinks that maybe he has when Harry doesn’t respond, just continues to stare at Liam in silence.

“Plus, it’d be pretty amazing to get to come here every year and be apart of your family. Mine never does anything fun like this.”

“Yeah, I’ve missed it too.” Harry finally says and Liam can see him smiling to himself. “I’m glad to be home. Glad to be… here.” 

The way that he says it, mixed with atmosphere and the silence makes everything feel completely heightened, makes Harry’s words feel like they mean so much more. Being here with Harry is everything that Liam’s ever actually wanted.

And maybe he didn’t realize that until now.

—

It’s freezing when they get back into the house and they run upstairs quickly, to grab some clothes. But much to Liam’s horror, the door is locked and Liam can hear the shower running behind the wood. 

“Seriously?” Liam says aloud to no one in particular. He runs down the hall to check the bathroom door, which is also locked. “You just had to lock both doors didn’t you?” He says to Louis, who can't actually hear him.

“What, your pretend boyfriend doesn’t want you to see him naked?” Harry jokes and walks past Liam to his own room. “Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes.”

He disappears behind his door and Liam isn’t quite sure what to think about that. For a second he hesitates, pausing in the hallway but then realizes he has no other options at this point and follows Harry into his room. 

It’s bigger than the guest room and actually fairly clean, which doesn't actually surprise Liam. Harry does seem the type of person that would keep things in order. 

He walks hesitantly into the room, not really sure where to stand, his hands falling awkwardly at his side. He feels extremely nervous and he’s not entirely sure why until Harry starts moving towards him. His hair is a mess and his clothes are clinging to him in all the right spots and it takes all of Liam’s energy not to glance down at his body. He keeps his eyes steady, focused on Harry’s green ones. 

“Here.” He laughs, throwing Liam a pair of really ridiculous superman boxers at him. “They match your batman underwear.”

Liam instantly blushes, grabbing the material from Harry and staring at it. He’s certainly not going to wear these. 

“No shirt?” Liam asks hesitantly, not sure he even wants to hear Harry’s response. 

“I think almost naked would suit you.” Harry says with all seriousness, only staring at Liam. 

Liam feels totally scrutinized under Harry’s gaze and he’s not sure what he should do right now. But he knows he can’t stay in these wet clothes. 

He pushes past Harry, moving towards the corner of the room for some privacy and starts to take off his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, as if delaying this moment will somehow make it stop. 

“You’re pretty mean.” Liam finds himself saying, tearing his shirt off and moving to undo his jeans. He sneaks a glance behind him. 

“I just like teasing you Liam.” His name sounds good coming from his mouth. “I like watching you squirm.” Then Harry starts unbutton his trousers, stepping out of them slowly and Liam immediately turns around. 

“Not very modest are you?” Liam says nervously and Harry chuckles.

“Not at all.” 

The confidence in his voice is intimidating and Liam isn’t sure how to respond. He yanks his pants off as fast as he can, just praying that Harry isn’t actually watching him. He doesn't know for sure but he thinks he can feel Harry’s eyes on his backside and it’s making him nervous. He pulls the ridiculous boxers up as quickly as he can, not daring to look around. 

“Well, I’m not as innocent as I seem.” Liam tries to say with confidence, finally turning around. Harry’s already dressed in a simple black shirt and comfortable looking sweats and Liam feels completely ridiculous standing here almost naked. 

“It’s hard to take you seriously in superman shorts.” Harry smirks, his focus moving downwards and staring at Liam’s lower half. His eyes maybe linger a little too long.

“Shut up.” Liam says softly, trying to find humor on the situation but it’s tough, with how Harry is staring at him right now. 

“I’ve had girflriends before.” Liam continues. He’s not sure why he feels the need to say all of this but he doesn’t want Harry to think he’s some innocent little puppy. “I could tell you some crazy stories if I wanted to.” 

Harry is still staring him, not looking impressed. It’s like he’s mentally assessing Liam.

“Have you ever been with a guy before?” 

Liam definitely wasn’t expecting that. 

“I- uh…” Liam stutters for a second, his eyes on the floor. “No.” He says finally. 

“Have you wanted to?” Harry asks quietly and it feels tense in the air, Liam unsure what to say. 

“I don’t know.” He answers untruthfully. He’s thought about being with Harry.

“So Lou is the first guy you’ve kissed then?” 

“I guess.” Liam responds. “But that doesn’t really count does it?” He finally looks up.

“No. I guess not.” Harry smiles and Liam really wants to know what he’s thinking. 

“I guess you probably need a shirt then?” Harry says, changing topics. Liam’s relieved. 

“Yeah.”

“If you insist.” 

Harry chucks a shirt at him and Liam starts to put it on and then Harrys getting closer, handing him a blue sweater.

“Isn’t this the one you wore yesterday?” Liam asks, grabbing it from his hands. 

“Yeah, don’t worry its clean.” Harry smiles and Liam puts it on. “Looks better on you anyway.” 

There he goes again, being flirty, and Liam doesn’t know how to react. But just the words are turning him on and he’s completely aware of the fact that he’s in a very thin shorts right now. He tries to will the thought away but then Harry’s hands are in his hair and Liam’s trying to remember how to breath. 

“Your hair is a mess.” Harry smiles at him and Liam has to laugh at that.

“Yeah, what about yours?”

“Mine’s always a mess. But I like it that.” He finally turns away. 

Liam likes it like that too. 

“Come on, it’s almost time for dinner.” 

Liam tugs on the edge of the sweater, trying to pull it a little further down. He feels a little too exposed and he can’t wait until Louis is out of the bathroom so he can change into some actual pajamas.

“Oh,” Harry calls out to him as he walks out the door. “There’s an extra pair of sweats in the bottom drawer. Didn’t think I’d actually let you out of my room in those did you?”

— 

That night Liam spends his time with the Style’s family and he’s having a really great time, sincerely enjoying the company even though he can't be with family at this time of year. He’s sitting next to Louis on the couch and Harry keeps looking over at them. Liam wishes he were sitting next to Harry instead but then wills the thought away immediately. He’s supposed to be here with Louis.

It’s almost like Louis can hear his thoughts, he reaches out and grabs Liam’s hand, working their fingers together quickly and Liam can see Harry’s eyes flickers downwards for the briefest moment. 

Liam instantly retracts his hand, pretending to fiddle with with his shoe laces. Louis looks at him strangely for a moment but then resumes the conversation he was having with his aunt. Suddenly Liam just doesn’t feel like making Harry jealous anymore. Seeing the hurt look on his face is too much for Liam to handle. Even though they both know it’s fake and it really shouldn't matter, somehow it feels like it does.

 

Later that night before bed he knocks on Harry’s door quietly, trying not to disturb anyone else in the flat. Even though the remaining bedrooms are on the opposite side everyone is asleep and Liam doesn’t want to wake anyone. 

Harry opens the door and he’s not wearing a shirt, he’s just standing there in his sweats and Liam absently wonders if maybe he did that on purpose, to get his attention or something. Because if he did, it’s definitely working.

“Thanks for the sweater…. and today. It was fun.”

“You look good in my clothes.” Harry says suddenly and Liam’s mouth goes dry. 

“Do you… want it back?” He asks sheepishly, hoping that Harry says no. He doesn’t exactly want to strip right here in front of him. 

“No, that’s okay.” He says quietly, leaning forward into Liam’s space the tiniest bit. “Unless… you want to come in and take it off.” He nods to the bed behind him. 

Liam is still not used to it either, the obvious flirting and the green eyes and everything that Harry is. He doesn’t know how to take it all seriously. As much as Harry likes to pretend he's only teasing, there's absolutely nothing funny about this moment.

“Harry… I can’t.” Liam finds himself saying and Harry only nods. 

“I know.”

And he says it so simply, like it’s a fact. Like he knows that it was never going to happen. Liam desperately wants to change his mind. To say “okay” instead and go into Harry’s room with him, to shut the door and lock it behind them. 

Then Harry’s leaning towards him again and Liam thinks for a moment that maybe, just maybe Harry is going to kiss him. 

“Goodnight Liam.” He says instead, smiling softly and closing the door, leaving Liam alone with his thoughts.

— 

Christmas Day is crazy and hectic and the house is filled with Harry’s relatives and the smell of delicious food. There’s something different about Harry, he just seems lighter somehow… happier. And Liam wonders if he has anything to do with it. 

Liam’s been wearing Harry’s sweater all day, he can't seem to take it off. Not only is it warm and comfortable, but it’s Harry’s. And after what Harry said last night, about how good he looked in it, he plans to wear it forever. 

Liam still remembers how Harry's face had looked when Liam had come down that morning, when the younger kids were opening gifts. He looked surprised, almost? And adorable and it was etched in Liam's memory for the rest of the day.

Louis even finally noticed, asking “isn’t that Harry’s?” and Liam had just shrugged at him, not wanting to get Louis involved in all of this. He’s supposed to be Louis’ boyfriend after all. But Louis doesn’t really seem to mind, just constantly gives Liam sly little looks throughout the day.

 

Currently, Liam and Harry are in the kitchen, attempting to help Anne with the cooking and baking but they are having more fun messing around with the cookie dough, trying to make ridiculous shapes with it. Harry attempts at sculpting a penis but then his mom yells at him to actually do something useful instead. 

Luckily she doesn’t seem to make out exactly what Harry’s made and Liam grabs at it anyway, pulling it apart.

“Hey, I spent a lot of time on that!” Harry pretends to pout and picks up a star that Liam had made, crumbling it in his fingers. He wipes the dough on Liam’s face. 

“Hey!” Liam yells at him, reaching out to Harry to playfully shove him and Harry’s mum has had enough. 

“Stop it!” She yells at them, grabbing the cookie tray away from them. “Stop messing around and go get the eggs and ham from the downstairs fridge!” 

Harry and Liam bust out laughing, leaving the room to do as they are told. 

Downstairs is a little eerie and cold but Liam is thankful that he’s got Harry there with him. He follows Harry’s lead, just silently watching as he opens the fridge and gets out the food, attempting to hand it over to Liam before he’s busting out laughing, setting the items on the counter and walking over to Liam.

“What’s so funny?” Liam asks and before he can even finish the sentence Harry is reaching forward, brushing a finger over his cheek.

“You’ve still got cookie dough on your face!” 

His smile is huge and his eyes are concentrated on Liam’s cheek as he wipes it clear, his fingers a little cold. 

“There. Now you look…” Harry begins to say but he doesn’t get very far, his gaze now focused on Liam’s eyes. 

“Look what?” Liam breathes out, only inches away from Harry’s face.

“Beautiful.” Harry breathes and his hand moves downward, grabbing Liam’s wrist and pulling Liam into him quickly. “Come here.” 

Liam stumbles into him, completely taken off guard and his hands immediately move behind Harry, bracing himself agains the side of the fridge so as not to fall completely into him.

Liam just waits, watches Harry as Harry watches him, his eyes now shifted downwards to Liam’s mouth.

Liam bites his bottom lip involuntarily, the nerves in his body completely on fire as he waits for Harry to do something.

“You know…” Harry whispers leaning up just the slightest bit, moving closer and closer, “you’ve got really kissable lips.”

Liam flinches slightly when Harry’s fingers brush over his mouth for a few seconds, his hand then moving to grip the back of Liam’s neck. He tugs Liam inward and Liam can feel the want radiating off of him. He wonders if Harry can feel it coming from him too. 

Then it happens, Harry finally kisses him. And it’s much, much, different from kissing Louis. With Louis, it was all soft and sweet and innocent, and with Harry, it’s the exact opposite. Harry’s hands are gripping the back of Liam’s head tightly and his tongue is prodding at the bottom of Liam’s mouth, licking over his lips urgently. 

Liam widens his mouth and he can feel the wet, warm press of his tongue against his own as Harry shifts their bodies, taking control and pushing Liam back against the wall. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.” Harry breathes into his mouth and kisses him again, Liam kisses back fiercly. 

“Me too.” He responds, hands grabbing Harry’s shirt at the sides, holding him in close. He’s not sure that’s entirely the truth, he was certainly attracted to Harry when he first saw him, but he wasn’t entirely sure of what he felt until he really got to know Harry, until he got to see all the layers beneath the hard surface. 

“Does this count?” 

Harry smiles at him and pulls away, looking at Liam as he asks “does what count?”

“This.” He says firmly, leaning in and kissing Liam again, this time quick and hard. “Does it count as your first kiss?”

Liam smiles at him, “I guess it does.” 

“Then let's make it a good one.” Harry commands, pushing his head back in quickly, passionately kissing Liam like he’s never been kissed before. 

When Harry’s mouth moves to his neck he thinks he might just pass out, he’s getting so turned on right now. Maybe if they weren’t in his families basement he’d try to take things further, the hard-on in his pants becoming more and more evident as Harry licks and bites and kisses his sensitive skin. 

“You’re so hot.” Harry whimpers into his neck, teeth grazing over Liam’s collarbone. 

Liam wants to say something back, wants desperately to show Harry how much he’s enjoying this but he doesn’t get the chance.

“Seriously?” Louis boasts on the steps, startling Liam, who pulls away from Harry as quickly as he can. “What if that had been your mum? She’d about have a heart attack.” 

“Louis.” Harry says nonchalantly, leaning against the wall next to Liam as he folds his arms. 

“Sorry!” Liam finds himself saying, face flushed and red and feeling completely embarrassed.

“No need to apologize Payno.” Louis says with a smile. “I’m surprised it took you idiots this long.” 

He’s still just smirking at both of them, looking back and forth between them as he leans against the staircase railing. “Just wanted to let you know that Anne said to hurry, guests are arriving.”

“Be right up.” Harry says with a smile, his eyebrows raising up at Louis like he’s implying that he wants him to leave. Louis takes the hint and leaves, rolling his eyes before he goes. It’s awkward in the room afterwards and Liam isn’t sure what to say or do next. 

“That was close.” Harry smiles, turning back to Liam. He moves a hand to Liam’s waist, moving his shirt up just the tiniest bit so that he can brush against the skin on Liam’s hit. Just the touch sends shivers through Liam’s body.

“Maybe we should cool it a bit?” Liam says quietly, looking at Harry. “We wouldn’t want to get caught by somebody else and then have to explain everything… it’d be a huge mess.”

“Okay.” Harry says simply, leaning in and pecking Liam on the lips one last time. “You better keep your hands off me, then.” He says cheekily, pulling away from Liam and grabbing the food from the counter and heading back up the stairs.

As he walks away Liam wonders how he’s possibly going to be able to do that. 

—

At dinner things are a little tense. Liam’s feeling all weird and jittery after the kiss, in a good way, and he’s not are how he should be acting around Harry.

Harry sits next to him at the table and Liam tries his hardest to act like everything’s normal, like that hadn’t just been making out in the family basement less than an hour ago. 

Things seem to be going okay and Louis is telling some ridiculous story and making everyone laugh when he feels it; Harry’s hand on his knee. 

He flinches instantly and then tries to calm himself down, staring at his food and trying to pretend like nothing has changed. But deep down, he’s freaking out. HIs heart is beating a mile a minute and his skin feels like it’s burning up. It’s crazy that just a simple touch from Harry can stir this reaction. 

Then Harry’s hand is creeping slower and slower up his thigh and Liam has to stop himself from making any weird noises or doing anything that would alert people to notice that something was going on.

Liam daydreams briefly about what it would be like if Harry’s hand moved even further up, to the bulge that’s currently beginning to rise in his jeans. He imagines Harry finding his zipper quickly, pulling it down and slipping his hand inside. Imagines Harry’s thin fingers working him right here at the dinner table, in front of everyone.

Then someone laughs and it pulls Liam out of his trance. He sneaks a glance at Harry, wondering if Harry’s noticed but Harry just smiles at him sweetly. And then Liam can feel Harry fingers in his own, their hands clasping together. Harry’s thumb is stroking gently to the inside of Liam’s palm and it feels so intimate and sincere and Liam’s thankful for it. He’s definitely interested in taking things further with Harry, eventually, but not here, not… yet, and this simple gesture is cute. It’s crazy how different Harry actually is, from the person that he expected him to be when he first met him; from the person he thought he was. He likes this Harry a lot better.

 

After dinner some of the family still has some gifts to open and everyone’s gathered in the family room, Liam snuggled closely to Louis. For the last ten minutes Louis has been quietly drilling Liam about Harry, asking question after question about what's going on with them and when did Liam decide he liked boys, but Liam doesn't really have any concrete answers. He's not sure himself how all of this snuck up on him so quickly. 

His fingers are tense on Louis' shoulder as he thinks about what is going to happen once this is all done. In one more day the facade will be over and he can go back to being just Louis’ best friend and he's not sure whether to be thankful for it or sad about it. He can't believe he’d ever agreed to this fake boyfriend ploy in the first place, but on the other hand, he wouldn’t have met Harry without it. 

“Hazza, take my spot.” Louis says cheekily and then Harry’s replacing Louis on the couch. All Liam really wants to do is lean into him, like he had been with Louis, but he knows that he has to pull away, create some distance between them. 

“Sorry I didn’t get you anything.” Harry’s breath is in Liam’s ear then, and he’s leaning in close and Liam turns to him. “I didn’t know I would like you this much.” 

“I already got something I wanted.” Liam finds himself saying, maybe admitting too much, and Harry looks back at him again, smiling widely at Liam. 

“Well, I might have something else for you later.” Harry says then and before Liam can respond Louis is coming over to them and squeezing next to Liam on the couch, forcing him to move closer to Harry. 

“Trust me, you don’t want it.” Louis jokes and they all laugh.

Something for him later? Liam’s definitely curious as to what that could possibly be. And also maybe a little afraid. 

 

\--

 

After dessert Harry convinces Liam to come outside and ride snowmobiles with him one last time. It’s the last chance they will have, he tells him. It’s dark and it’s cold, but it’s Harry who's asking, so of course Liam says yes.

But when they get outside Harry runs over to Liam and climbs on his mobile, sitting right behind him. 

“Drive.” He says over Liam’s shoulder and Liam’s foot is on the pedal, Harry’s hands tight around his waist. It seems that they are playing with fire, what with Harry so close to him right now, but no one else is outside and hopefully no one is watching through the windows either.

Liam begins to drive but he’s not entirely sure where he’s going… his mind isn’t exactly thinking clearly with Harry’s hands around him. 

The end up back in front of the lake, and it’s quiet for a moment, both of them just taking in the scenery before Liam decides to speak.

“It looks even better at night.” He says in awe, still amazed by the beauty of the property. He can’t believe that Harry’s family actually owns this place.

“That’s not true.” Harry says behind him and when Liam turns to look at him Harry’s already made eye contact, “can’t see you as well in the dark.” 

Liam instantly smiles, he loves how Harry is always complimenting him and then he can feel Harry’s finger on his chin, pushing his head back just the smallest bit so that Harry can lean in and press their lips together. 

And it’s different from before. This kiss is softer… sweeter. And even though Liam’s in an awkward position it’s the most amazing kiss he’s ever shared with someone.

Their first kiss was incredible too, but being outside, by the lake… it makes it so much more romantic and special. Harry's mouth is warm and inviting and he's kissing Liam like he can't get enough of him. It's intoxicating, is what it is. 

When Harry pulls away from him he's smiling too and it’s too dark to really make out his face but he can tell that Harry’s just as out of breath as he is. 

“You know, I never thought I would end up meeting someone like you at my own family Christmas party” Harry laughs and his hands find their way back around Liam. He puts his head on Liam’s shoulder. “And of course it’s my cousin’s fake boyfriend.”

Liam laughs then, realizing how ridiculous and unexpected this entire situation is. “Well imagine if Louis was my real boyfriend, that would have been even weirder.”

Harry’s breath is warm against Liam’s neck as he laughs. “That would have sucked.” He clears his throat, like he’s preparing to say the next part, “I guess when you come back next year we’ll have to tell everyone the truth.”

Liam’s heart swells a little at his words… next year. So Harry expects them to still be… whatever they are… a year from now?

“They’re gonna hate me.” Liam says and Harry’s immediately shaking his head.

“Not true. Not if we explain things. Plus…” He squeezers Liam affectionately, “I don’t think it’s possible to hate you.”

Liam’s thankful that it’s so late in the evening because otherwise Harry might see him blushing. 

“Why do you like me so much?” He asks suddenly. 

“Have you seen you?” Harry laughs.

“Shut up.” Liam honestly doesn’t understand it. “Am I just like… a challenge for you?”

“What?” Harry’s interrupting loudly, “No. Liam, I like so many things about you.”

“Like what?”

“Like, how kind you are. The fact that you would go through this entire lie just for Louis says a lot. Plus, you’re gorgeous.”

Liam shakes his head. "I'm not."

“You are!” Harry insists, jabbing Liam playfully. “And you stood up to me and put up with my crap without completely blowing up at me… which is more than I can say for a lot of people.”

It’s true. He couldn’t stand Harry at first. But slowly, he had gotten under Harry’s skin.

“Plus, I like that you’re innocent.” Harry finishes. 

“There’s that word again.”

“It’s kinda true though… isn’t it?” Harry asks sheepishly, like he’s genuinely curious. 

“Maybe.” Liam finally answers and Harry moves his hands from around Liam’s waist up to his shoulders, pulling him backwards into his chest tightly.

“I like that about you, too.” He whispers and Liam looks at him again. "How honest you are."

This time Liam’s leaning in to Harry and as they kiss he tries to shut his brain off. Tries not to think too hard about what Harry could possibly be thinking about.  
And once Harry’s tongue is in his mouth it’s pretty easy to fall into it and enjoy the moment. 

\--

When they finally get back inside most of the family has already gone to bed because everyone plans to leave early the next morning. Liam can’t believe he only has one night left to spend with Harry until he has to go home… and then, who knows what will happen. Will Harry want to see him again? Will they exchange numbers? Or is one weekend all they are destined to have?

Liam tries not to think about it as he heads inside, removing his jacket and shoes before plopping onto the couch next to Louis, who’s currently flicking channels on the telly. He doesn’t expect Harry to join them but he does, sitting quietly at the end of the couch. He’s definitely too far away but with Louis there, Liam understands the distance. 

He can see Harry looking at him from the corner of his eye and when he turns to sneak a peek Harry turns his head, smiling. It’s like a secret moment between them, and it makes Liam nervous somehow. He still can’t believe everything that has happened in the last few days.

 

They end up staying up for a few hours after that, just watching tv, playing video games, eating and having a blast together. Once it hits 1 am Louis is off the couch, hugging Harry first and then moving to Liam. 

“Well, lads, I’m off to bed.” He smiles at them, heading towards the staircase. Liam’s not sure if he should follow or not but then Louis is turning back and looking at him, “Maybe you can stay with Harry tonight?”

Liam immediately looks over at Harry, whose eyes are currently glued to Louis and he has an unreadable expression on his face. 

“No problem, Lou.” He replies with little emotion and Liam wonders if he's nervous too. 

“Just keep it down…” Louis laughs as he trudges up the stairs, “thin walls and all.”

Then Harry’s laughing and Liam doesn’t know how he should respond to that. It’s making him extremely nervous, thinking about being alone with Harry… in his bedroom… at night. 

But it’s like Harry can read his mind and he too is then standing from the couch and walking over to him. 

“Hey, don’t listen to him, okay? We don’t have to do anything. We can just sleep.”

He puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder and squeezes gently. His eyes are so beautiful and green and Liam wants Harry to lean down and kiss him on the mouth right now. 

Maybe he’s more ready for this than he thought. 

\--

When Harry pulls Liam into his room later that night and shuts the door Liam’s not sure what he expected but if he were to guess it would have been exactly what had happened.

Which was Harry grabbing the front of his sweater and yanking him into the room, pulling Liam’s face close to his own and dipping in for a kiss.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for the last three fucking hours.” Harry’s pants between breaths, kissing Liam harder than he was just moments before. 

“Good thing you didn’t,” Liam laughs, trying to make a joke to ease his nerves, “because Louis would have…” 

“Let’s not talk about Louis right now.” Harry interrupts moving to his neck and nipping at the sensitive skin there. His lips are warm and wet and Liam finds his hands moving to Harry’s hips immediately, steadying himself.

“So much for just sleeping.” Liam whispers as Harry’s backing him up towards the bed. 

Once Liam feels the back of his knees hit the frame he instantly sits, staring up at Harry wide eyes, hoping he doesn’t look scared. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry says sincerely, reaching down to grab Liam’s hands and holds them between his own. “Is this okay?” 

Liam’s about to ask “is what okay?” but then Harry’s answering for him, leaning down and tilting his head to capture Liam’s lips between his own, his tongue darting out against Liam’s mouth tentatively. 

And that, that is definitely okay.

Liam nods and it makes Harry smile, who suddenly stands and kicks off his shoes before he’s leaning back down again, his lips finding that same sensitive spot on Liam’s neck and his hands bracing the side of Liam on the bed.

“What about this?” He mumbles into Liam’s skin and all Liam can do is moan lightly, allowing himself to fall back on the bed. Harry follows him down and soon enough Liam can feel Harry’s entire weight pressed on top of him, his hands bracing himself on the mattress next to Liam’s head, holding himself up just the slightest bit. 

Liam turns his head then, nudging at the top of Harry’s head to get his attention and when Harry looks up Liam can see that his pupils are blown wide and his hair is already a mess. It twists Liam’s gut in knots and he pushes towards him, forcing Harry into another kiss. 

Their kisses get more intense and soon enough Liam can feel Harry grinding down into him, the hardness in his jeans more than apparent. Liam wonders if Harry can feel him too and he has this incredible urge to make Harry aware of it, gripping Harrys hips and pulling to create even more tension.

“I mean it, Liam. We really can just sleep if you want to.”

But Liam’s already kissing him again, shaking his head no through the kiss and tugging on Harry’s hair. 

“No. I want this.” 

And he means it, his body taking over control of his actions as he kicks his shoes off too. He can hear them drop the floor and then Harry’s pulling away from him and the loss is too much right now. 

He doesn’t want to stop and he can breathe some relief when he finds Harry removing his shirt, whipping it off quickly and tossing it on the floor. 

“Okay…” Harry whispers, his hands finding the edge of Liam’s sweating as he pulls up gently “but if you want to stop, just say so.” 

Even though Liam’s internally freaking a little, he knows that he wants this to continue. 

He sits up a little, helping Harry to remove his sweater and shirt right along with it, bunching it up in his hands and throwing it off to the side with ease. When he looks back Harry’s just staring at him and suddenly Liam feels very vulnerable in front of him. 

“What?” Liam asks sheepishly and Harry’s just grinning, shaking his head softly.

“Nothing, you’re just…” Harry pauses, shaking his head yet again and then leaning back in, inches from Liam’s face, “just kind of perfect. That’s all.” 

Then his mouth is back on Liam’s and he's pushing his down again, hands moving to Liam’s chest. Liam shivers a little when Harry’s hands reach his nipples, his fingers slightly cold as he rubs circles over his right one, hands then ghostly down his sides. Liam’s usually a little ticklish but right now all he can feel is Harry’s skin and Harry’s nails, and Harry’s… everything. When Harry’s hands trail even lower, reaching the hair at the bottom of Liam’s stomach he flinches instantly… trying to prepare himself. 

Harry can feel him tense up and he pulls back a bit, “you sure?”

And as sweet at Harry is being right now, he really just wants to shut him up. 

Liam doesn’t bother answering, just grabs at Harry’s shoulders and holds on as he pushes up from the bed, turning them over and throwing Harry down against his mattress. 

And before he can think about it Liam’s hands are on Harry’s trousers and he’s unbuttoning them and pulling down the zip as quick as he can, tugging on the denim as it falls off Harry’s hips and down his legs.

Then Harry’s helping to kick them off, and his fingers are grabbing at the front of Liam’s jeans and before he knows it they’re both left in their briefs. 

Liam bites his lips unconsciously as he stares down at Harry, obvious bulge in his pants and Liam just decides to go for it, scooting down the bed and trapping Harry’s legs under his weight. He leans down, placing a kiss in the middle of Harry’s chest, right above this butterfly tattoo that Harry has placed there. 

Harry’s got so many tattoos, more than Liam had ever noticed before and he can’t wait until he can ask Harry all about them, learn more about the boy that he’s so completely infatuated with. 

Harry’s hands are in his hair and his head is lifted off the bed slightly, watching Liam as his lips trail lower and lower down Harry’s body. When Liam reaches his tummy he pauses for a second, kissing the flesh there more gently than before, enjoying how lean and flat Harry’s stomach is. 

It’s crazy to think that before this weekend he’d thought it was a girl that he wanted when really, it wasn’t that at all. He’s definitely into guys… or at least, Harry.

He can hear Harry moan then and it’s the first time since they've started this that he's actually heard Harry be vocal. He loves how it sounds and it’s turning him on that much more; giving him even more courage to please Harry. 

His fingers are ghosting along the edge of Harry’s briefs and Harry’s still just watching him, waiting for Liam to act. Liam kisses Harry’s lower stomach one last time and then pulls down slowly, dragging the material the slightest bit and dipping his hand inside. 

He pulls Harry out and Harry’s already hard, his cock stiff against his stomach once Liam gets it out. He pushes his palm over the head quickly, smearing a little bit of Harry’s precum as he does. He’s not sure how hard he should be stroking but he assumes he’s doing an okay job with the way that Harry’s breathing, his stomach clenching tightly every time Liam’s hand grazes upward on his shaft. 

And then Liam just does it, just tilts his head own and takes Harry into his mouth, tongue flicking at the head a little. Suddenly he can feels Harry’s hands on him, urgently pushing at his shoulders as Liam takes him further down.

“Fuck, Liam.” Harry’s saying above him and it makes Liam want to take him even deeper, opening his throat as wide as he can. He can feel Harry hitting the roof of his mouth, dragging along the ridges as he pushes Harry in and out of his mouth. His hands are gripping the base, one hand moving even lower to massage Harry’s balls. 

He hasn’t been at it long and Harry already looks flushed, moving around on the bed more than he was a few seconds ago. 

“You’re gonna make me cum.” Harry says and Liam desperately wants to make it happen, wants to watch as Harry spills and take some of it into his mouth. But not yet… not like this. 

Liam pulls off and Harry’s hands are still pressed into his shoulders as Liam moves back up, kissing along Harry’s jaw right by his ear.

“Can I fuck you?” Liam’s asking and he can’t believe the words are actually coming out of his mouth and by the look on Harry’s face Harry can’t quite believe it either. He never expected to lose his virginity like this, but it couldn't be a more perfect time. Harry’s at a loss for words and just nods his head frantically, leaning under Liam to reach under his mattress. He pulls out a condom and is already ripping it open, the wrapper falling on the floor as his fingers move to put it on Liam. Liam thinks he can see his fingers trembling slightly, and it makes Liam smile, knowing that he’s not the only one who’s nervous here.

“Yeah?” Harry asks him, hands gripping the back of Liam’s neck as he pulls their foreheads together.

Liam’s not even sure what he’s asking but he's saying “yeah” back and spreading Harry’s legs open, hand underneath one of his knees as he pulls his leg up so that he can get into an easier position above him. 

Harry’s personality may be a little more dominant but here, in this moment, Liam is in control and he loves it. He loves towering over Harry and coving his body with his own, loves being able to lean down and kiss Harry, then pull back when he wants to. 

They kiss for a while and he knows he's probably going too slow, taking too much time with this but he wants to remember this moment, wants to watch Harry’s face as he pushes in, nice and slow. 

When his cock catches the rim of Harry’s arse, Harry breaths out hard, a slight wince on his face and Liam pulls back, looking down at him to make sure he's okay.

“Wait…” Harry says and grabs at Liam’s hand behind him. 

Liam stumbles a little bit, losing his balance but he lets Harry take his palm and he surprised when he feels warm liquid on his fingers, slick and slippery over his knuckles. Harry’s coating his hand with lube and Liam’s not even sure where it came from but he doesn’t have time to think about that because then Harry’s moving his hand downward and pushing his fingers right up against his hole. 

“This first.” Harry says and Liam nods, crooking his finger just a little so that he can push in slowly. The lube makes it pretty easy but he wonders how much pain Harry really is in, wonders how often Harry’s actually done this, and if it gets better over time or if it always hurts. 

Soon after he’s adding a second finger and pushing into Harry with more ease, kissing along Harry’s collar bone as he does so, just waiting for the approval to further this along. He could probably get off just like this, fingers shoved into Harry and face in Harry's neck as Harry moans into his ear... except he really wants to be inside of Harry; wants to see what Harry feels like tight around him.

After few minutes Harry’s tugging in his hair and saying “Okay… now” into his mouth and Liam slips his fingers out, placing his hand back on the bed behind Harry’s head. 

When he finally pushes into Harry it’s better than he ever imagined it could be. Harry is so tight and there’s so much pressure around him and it’s a million times better than jerking himself off. He’s barely pushed in and can’t even imagine how its going to feel when he actually starts really moving. 

Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut and Liam watches him intently as he pushes in, sinking further and further inside. His lips are barely brushing against Harry’s cheek, unable to do much right now except this. His focus is entirely on their bodies and how they are molding together, how they slot perfectly. His puts his hand on Harry’s jaw, caressing the side of his face tenderly as he pulls out a bit and then pushes back in again. 

Harry’s getting louder and he’s unable to keep himself from moaning out as well, panting into Harry’s ear as Liam picks up the pace of his hips.

He doesn’t want to hurt Harry, but Harry isn’t saying anything so Liam pulls out almost all the way, pushing back in faster and harder and soon he’s working up a bit of a rhythm, his hips and Harry’s hips working together in sync. 

Harry begins spewing out random words that Liam can’t quite make out but he thinks he hears his name a few times and then he’s thrusting into Harry with so much force that the bed’s moving more now; bumping against the wall.

“Shhh.” Harry’s whispering into his mouth and pulling Liam’s head down, kissing him. It makes Liam forget where he is for a moment and then he remembers Louis in the room over and his face flushes. He hopes to God that Louis can’t hear them right now.

“Sorry.” Liam’s whispering, slowly his movement a little and then Harry’s shaking his head and pushing up into him, hard.

“Don’t be sorry.” Harry whimpers, kissing Liam again, running his tongue over Liam’s and sucking against his bottom lip. He gently bites it, pulling it into his mouth. “You have nothing to be sorry for... Don't stop.”

He sounds wrecked and Liam wants to start moving again but then he remembers that he still hasn’t gotten Harry off and he reaches down and grabs Harry’s dick in his hands. 

He pumps Harry’s cock quicker than before, not thinking much about what he’s doing, just lets his instincts take over as he continues to push into Harry, trying to keep his voice low as he pants into Harry’s ear. 

“You feel amazing.” Liam finds himself saying, after realizing he’s been oddly quiet this entire time and it get’s a good reaction out of Harry, who smiles widely and pushes up into Liam’s hand. 

“Keep going.” He whines, hands moving to Liam’s hips and then he’s actually pulling him down, Liam thrusting even deeper. 

“I’m close.” Liam finds himself saying, his orgasm sneaking up on him quickly. His words must have sparked something in Harry because he’s kissing Liam again, tugging on his hair a littler harder. It would hurt if it didn’t feel so damn good and when Liam finds himself starting to cum he doesn’t have time to pull out so he just rides it out, his body shaking as he spills into the condom that’s inside of Harry, His hand stilling over Harry’s cock momentarily. He wants to help Harry finish but he needs to pull out first, removing the condom quickly.

As he goes to tie it off he sees Harry’s hand moving to his own cock and he’s replaced Liam’s hand with his own, stroking up and down quickly as Liam deals with the mess.

“What do you want me to do?” Liam whispers into his ear, just watching as Harry strokes himself, but Harry’s too far gone, too close now to say anything at all. Liam can tell he’s almost there and without thinking he moves all the way back down, attempting to kiss along his shaft as he pumps. With Harry’s hand there it’s difficult to really make contact so he moves even lower, sucking against Harry’s balls and angling his head so that he can avoid Harry’s fist colliding with his face. 

“Okay… okay, okay!” Harry’s repeating and then he’s cumming, ropes of white splattering over his chest and fist and stomach and Liam moves up suddenly, trying to lap some of it up in his mouth. He’s never even done that before and he’d never guessed he’d actually be here now, but being with Harry makes him want to try new things, have new experiences. And once Harry’s finished working himself and lets his hand relax on the bed Liam’s taking his cock back into his mouth, sucking gently on the head to gather the remaining fluid onto his tongue. 

“Oh my God.” Harry’s sighing above him, his head back on the mattress and from this angle Liam can see all of his muscles shifting and moving in his stomach above him. 

Liam settles into him, tucking his face right into Harry’s neck, his hand draped over Harry’s chest and Harry wraps his arm around Liam, gripping his shoulder tightly.

After they’ve both managed to catch their breaths Harry’s kissing his forehead and laughing and when Liam looks up at him Harry’s smiling. 

“Louis is gonna kill us.” 

Liam laughs then, but also feels slightly embarrassed. He can’t even think about Louis right now. 

He’s exhausted and his eyes are slowly starting to close and he can’t be bothered to deal with the mess, Harry’s cum still splashed all over his body between them. 

There’s a moment when it’s just completely quiet between them and it feels so comfortable and so right, Liam doesn’t want to move. He’s thankful Harry’s already offered his bed for the night. 

“You were right.” Harry says into his ear and Liam doesn’t have the energy to to move or ask what he means. “You definitely aren’t as innocent as you look.” 

\--

Liam doesn’t even remember falling asleep. All he can recall from the moments right before is Harry kissing him over and over and whispering something into his ear. Liam thinks it might have said something like “I’m glad I met you” but maybe he only dreamed it. 

When he wakes up he can feel his body radiating energy and when Harry stirs next to him he wonders if Harry notices anything different about him. He definitely seems different. 

“Morning.” Harry says beside him, turning over onto his side so that he can reach out and pull Liam into him. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Liam replies softly, smiling. “What about you?”

“Sore.” Harry says instantly, and Liam immediately feels bad. “I don't usually…”

He trails off and Liam understands what he’s implying. 

“Really?” Liam asks. "Did I hurt you?"

“No…I mean, not much.” Harry tightens his hold on Liam’s waist. “I liked it… I liked it a lot. You were so sexy.” 

Liam turns away, blushing a little bit. 

“Someday I’ll show you what it feels like.” Harry ducks in, kissing Liam’s neck tenderly. Liam’s definitely scared but that sounds like something he certainly wants to try. Just the idea of Harry fucking him is sparking some intense imaginary thoughts. 

“Are you blushing?” Harry asks, looking up at him and Liam immediately hides his face, using his hands to cover himself. 

“Yes, don’t look at me.” He laughs. Even after last night he still manages to feel like just a kid under Harry’s gaze. 

“I can’t stop.” Harry whines, moving Liam’s hands out of his face. “Couldn’t if I wanted to.”

Then Liam’s blushing again but thankfully Harry’s kissing him. Liam’s not sure he’ll ever get used to this. 

There’s a knock on the door and Louis is barging in without even waiting for a response and Liam pulls away from Harry as quickly as he can, but it’s no use really. Louis has already spotted them. 

“Oh, jeez!” Louis yells out, covering his face with his eyes. “Can you not?” 

"Did you not learn your lesson the last time?" Harry sits up then, laughing and Liam wants to die. “Go away. We’re busy.” Harry says, tossing a pillow at him.

It hits him in the back and Louis waits for a few moments while Harry goes to grab his clothes from the floor.

“You dressed yet? Decent?”

After Harry gets his jeans back on he’s hopping back in the bed. “Dressed… partly. Decent? Never.”

Louis turns around then, still peaking through his hand a bit until he can see that Harry is partially dressed and Liam is still hidden under the covers. 

“I hate to break up this little lovefest, I really do, but…” Louis reaches down and picks up Liam’s shirt from the floor. Liam is just thankful it’s not his boxers. “it’s time to head back, Liam.”

“No, you can’t take him!” Harry pouts, leaning back over and grabbing Liam’s head. He kisses him hard, right there in front of Louis and Liam pushes him away gently.

“Harry… stoppppp.” He doesn’t really want him to, but he’s not going to kiss him here… now. He's still getting used to the whole making out with boys thing.

“Five minutes, Styles.” Louis says, winking at Liam briefly before he’s turning around and heading out. 

“Maybe fifteen!” Harry yells at to him once he’s reached the door and leans back down to kiss Liam yet again. With Louis turned away Liam actually kisses back. 

“It’s sickening, you two!” He can hear from Louis down the hall. 

After ten more minutes of Harry smothering him with kisses, and a poor attempt at getting dressed he’s finally able to get off the bed. He’s lost a sock and while he looks for it Harry’s talking to him. 

“When do I get to see you again?” He asks and Liam looks up from the floor to see Harry just staring, eyes wide and questioning. 

“Um… I don’t know.” Liam answers honestly, a little bit surprised that Harry actually wants that. “I mean… are you really back home for good?”

“I think so, yeah.” Harry replies, moving up on the bed so that he’s sitting right on the edge. “Honestly, I was kind of on the fence about staying before but now…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, just stares at Liam for a moment and Liam feels like melting. What Harry’s implying… that he’s staying just for Liam... giving up his internship in New York… is a big commitment to make so early.

“Here, don’t forget this.” Harry says suddenly, reaching down and picking up his sweater from the floor, the one he had let Liam borrow for the weekend.

He holds it out to Liam and Liam grabs it, his fingers brushing Harry’s. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Harry says, dropping his hands and silently watching as Liam puts it on. “That's what I wanted to give you. I want you to keep it so that when you wear it, you can think about me… and last night.” 

Liam instantly smiles looking down at the sweater briefly before turning his gaze back on Harry. “I could never forget it, Harry.”

Before he even gets the words out Harry’s grabbing him by the front of the sweater and pulling him back into him, hands reaching around his head. Liam fills the gap between them and kisses Harry, hands on Harry’s forearms as their mouths move together. 

“I wanna see you again too.” Liam’s whispering into his mouth and Harry’s nodding, pecking his lips softly.

“Maybe in a few days? Maybe Louis told you already but his parents are throwing a New Years party and you should come.”

“As what?” Liam laughs. “Louis’ boyfriend?”

“No. Definitely not that.” Harry’s just holding his head and looking into his eyes. “If you’re gonna kiss anyone at midnight it’s gonna be me.”

It makes Liam’s stomach flip, the way that Harry says it.

“What are we gonna do then?” Liam asks grabbing at Harry’s hands and holding them in his own.

“I don’t know.” Harry says. Liam can see his adams apple moving as he swallows. “But we’ll figure something out. Okay?”

Liam nods then, giving Harry his most reassuring smile and they kiss one final time before Liam’s finally out the door. Louis is already in the hall waiting for him, their bags packed and next to the stairs. 

"Bye Harry." Liam says to him and he doesn't want to go, wishes that he could just stay here forever.

"Merry Christmas, Liam." 

\-- 

“You’re positively glowing.” Louis teases as they head down the stairs, luckily out of Harry’s ear shot. “You better tame that down a notch or everyone’s gonna figure all of this out.”

“I’ll just pretend it's because of you." Liam jokes, putting an arm around Louis. Then he remembers Harry watching at the top of the stairs and even though the whole thing is fake he still feels a little bad and retracts his arm. He's a taken man now... sort of.

“Well, thanks again for doing this.” Louis says to him, opening the front door. “I guess I still owe you.”

He’s out the door and Liam’s right behind him but he pauses for a moment, turning back. He looks up to see Harry at the top of the staircase smiling down at him, just like the first time he’d ever seen him. He waves at him, mouthing “bye” and Harry waves back. 

Liam’s definitely going to have to get his number from Louis’ phone so that they can text non stop on the way home. 

“We’ll call it even.” Liam calls out to Louis, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
